Un Angel casi perfecto
by Brenda de Andrew
Summary: ¿Un sueño podrá hacerse realidad?


Hola a todos(as) les envió un saludo cordial y mil gracias a quién amablemente me escribe, el trabajo me agobia pero mi amor por Albert no cambia, esta historia que pongo a su disposición, está ambientada en época actual, subiré capitulo a capitulo, ojala les guste.

Brenda de Andrew

Nota importante: Candy Candy no me pertenece es de Kyoko Mizuki, este fics es únicamente para entretenimiento sin fin de lucro (no me demanden… ) -

UN ANGEL CASI PERFECTO

CAPITULO I

Cada tarde después de mis clases de Derecho, he tomado como materia extracurricular, la materia de escultura….me han dicho que tengo facilidad para realizar figuras sobre todo humanas…

Todo es tan relativo ,mi vida ha girado 360° desde la muerte de mis padres…

Hace tres años recién salía de la preparatoria. Mi vida era llena de ilusiones y metas…siempre me he preguntado por qué decidí quedarme un poco más en la fiesta, si ni ganas tenia,…era tal vez porque deseaba convivir un poco más con mis compañeros…o tal vez que Terry me invitara nuevamente a bailar,. O a lo mejor como me han dicho un ángel me cuido ,…mis padres fueron víctimas esa noche de un conductor ebrio…

De ahí fue como una pesadilla…tengo tanto que agradecer a las tía pony y la tía maría o mejor dicho la tía sor maría ya que es monja….mi prima Annie que más que eso ha sido , para mí como la hermana que no he tenido…

Aún que me educaron mis padres para mostrar fortaleza ante todos….en la intimidad de mi soledad mi tristeza es infinita como lo es mi fragilidad…

Quien pensaría si siempre hay una sonrisa en mis labios, una broma sana…me he refugiado en mis estudios,…...en Terry mi novio,…mis amigos Patty y su novio Stear…¡ ah! Y también en su novio de Annie, Archie, que sería de mi vida sin ellos…

A veces cuando paso por alguna iglesia cercana. Veo las figuras representativas de nuestro señor…,la virgen y uno que otro santo…es muy triste ver sus rostros llenos de sufrimiento…alguien me ha dicho que el amor duele….que no existe el amor perfecto solo el divino.

Aunque ya tengo una meta intelectual…me siento como si algo faltara en mi vida…¿pero qué es?

Mi novio se llama Terry Grandchester ,es el sueño de todas las universitarias, está en el equipo de equitacion,de esgrima y además en el de teatro ya que está estudiando actuación y arte dramatico….es guapísimo descendiente de duques ingleses de hermosa y abundante cabellera castaña, ojos de mar profundamente azul. Labios carnosos que invitan a pecar….y un cuerpo que…..¡ahhh!

Quien diría si aún soy virgen….con semejante descripción….

Sé que soy objeto constante de envidias….la odiosa de Eliza Legan, todo porque no acepte a su hermanito Neil de novio me odia, para acabarla Susana Marlowe la chica popular y más bonita de la Uni…me detesta quiere quitarme a Terry y ya no sabe que más hacer…para que el me deje.

Es un sueño irlo a ver actuar a Terry…acaba de montar la obra Romeo y Julieta con la odiosa de la gusana (perdón, Susan) como ella quiere le llamen. Por aquello que suena más nice…y las bilis que hace la pobre cuando ve que Terry me dedica siempre su actuación…sin embargo…algo me falta ¿pero qué es?…

Al morir mis padres me he ido a vivir con mis tías y mi prima Annie, todo está en que entre a mi recamara….que un vacío inmenso se apodera de mi….como si algo me faltara…

Siento como si una voz…cálida…muy dulce, llena mi alma de paz…me susurrara…..ámame me dice….

A veces puedo percibir un aroma fresco como a maderas recién cortadas del bosque. Con sándalo….

No es el perfume de Terry…la usa lavanda inglesa….

Y esa obsesión mía cada vez que puedo de sentarme a mirar el mar…solo cuando lo hago mi alma encuentra paz…sosiego…calma…

He llegado incluso a pedir consejo con mi tía sor maria,por aquello de los espíritus chocarreros…digo hay que creer en algo…ella me aconsejo oración a dios y ni aun así…

Bueno hoy comienzan mis clases de escultura llevo los materiales que la maestra nos ha pedido…aún no sé qué hare…

Ella nos dijo que lleváramos visualizado una imagen para que con ello trabajáramos….

Tras treinta mil bocetos borrados me incline por esta…

Es la imagen de un hombre…con mas características de un ángel….yo creo que Sor maría como le digo , ya me contagio de religiosidad….es muy bello….en fin a ver qué tal me sale…aún no se si lo hare en cuerpo entero , o solo su busto…a escala, o a tamaño normal…en fin no será el David…pero juro que cualquiera diría que aún mejor….es tan bello ..aunque es producto de mi imaginación…no creo que exista alguien así…al menos en este mundo…no tan perfecto…..

Y así comienza mi clase…

La maestra nos indica como mezclar los materiales , comenzar por hacer un molde…o empezar a moldear la pasta….poco a poco mis dedos en la arcilla se mueven, en un movimiento sutil ascendente voy dando forma…como si acariciara la masa…incluso hasta cierto punto me resulta un tanto erótico es como si mis dedos acariciaran la piel de ese hombre que está en mis sueños…me excita. Pensarlo…¿pero qué diablos me pasa?...la maestra me ha puesto en evidencia me dice en medio de la risa de todos… que no haga esa caras y gestos….¡qué bochorno!...

-Si supiera en lo que estaba pensando….¡dios mío!,llegue en un momento a pensar que estaba haciendo el amor con "el " mi ángel….así yo le llamo…y que él me tocaba y yo a él…juro que podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo….

Terry me ha pedido tantas veces que lo hagamos….digo no es que no lo desee, pero justo cuando él me está comenzando a tocar…mi cuerpo reacciona que no lo acepta….él dice que esperara….¡uf!.

¡Qué calor!….¿será el aire acondicionado?...mejor dejo de pensar en mi angel,aunque no ayuda mucho que lo esté haciendo en arcilla…

Y así…pasan dos horas….Annie, Patty, Angie, Karla, América, Juanita, amigas y compañeras mías…se acercan y me rodean…

Oye…¡qué bien Candy!…todas me dicen…

Pero si es perfecto…al unísono. Me indican… ¿quién es…preséntalo?

Yo…yo…no lo sé…

¿Solo un molde…?

¿?¿?

Decepcionadas tal vez porque no les digo…lo que ellas quieren oír…

Nadie podría ser tan perfecto…..así contesto en medio de una sonrisa...

Posterior me acerco a sus lugares…algunas de ellas creo que es arte abstracto por que no se le entiende ni parecen lo que dicen que es…

Solo Annie le han salido medio bien un par de querubines…aunque algo regordetes y cachetones…

La maestra pasa calificando…y haciendo correcciones…al llegar conmigo me dice te felicito. Candy ,te deberías dedicarte de lleno a la escultura y dejar esas tonteras de ser abogada….no servirás nunca para litigar…eres demasiado dulce para esa carrera…mejor estudia. Para maestra o enfermera eso si te queda las leyes. No.

Ese es mi nombre….perdón por no haberme presentado…soy Candy White, creo que mi madre en sus años de juventud le dio por la onda hippie…ya saben Apple, Rimbow, Candy en fin … durante toda mi niñez fui, por ello objeto de burlas…ahora no falta quien me diga ricura,dulcesito…y cosas así aunque posterior a ello reciban de mi lado una pequeña como yo le llamo "lección de humildad".

Mi descripción…bueno…pues que les diré…mmm...un metro cincuenta y cinco (me creían mas alta ¡eh!) Soy de con flexión delgada,blanca,cabello rubio rizado a veces (me desespera , lo juro) labios delgados, y unas pecas que son mi orgullo…si ya se muchos creen son defectos, pero en mi caso sirvieron para traer de cabeza al chico guapo de Terry….ya ven como si son algo muy bueno…

La palabra timidez ni la conozco…me encanta trepar árboles. Estar en contacto con la naturaleza (¿será por eso que Terry me apoda Tarzán pecosa y entrometida?),tengo un mapache de mascota se llama Clean….Terry lo odia dice que a él le da alergia….y es correspondido, tampoco clean lo quiere.

En fin…esa soy para ser su gentil amiga y servidora….

Y es ahí donde comienza este relato….

¡Oye pecosa!…..

Terry vamos para dos años de novio y aun no te acuerdas de mi hermoso nombre soy Candy ….me oíste Terry.

Bueno…pecas no te enojes…que se te noten más…

Grrrr…..eres…..eres…

Un bombón y traigo a todas locas por mi…

presumido….

Jajajaja….pero si me traes de un ala …pecosita…eres la única…y lo sabes..

¡Si, aja!...

Bueno…solo te aviso que no podre acompañarte hoy al cine….

Pero Terry lo prometiste….

Titánic,…es un clásico….

Lo siento bonita,….llego el nuevo maestro de arte un ex director se llama Robert Hattaway y dicen que es….muy estricto así que la dejamos para otra vez….¡te juro pecosa que te compensare…!

¿Qué tal una cena en mi depa….mmm..

¿El sábado... "muy íntima"?

¿Qué?

¡Soy un caballero….no hare nada que tu no quieras….aunque me esforzare …para que me supliques…!

Esto lo dijo Terry pegando su hermoso rostro al oído de Candy casi un susurro…

¡Terry Granchester!...eres…eres…imposible…

Jajajaja….vamos pecas, ve con tus amigos al cine…eso si nada de coquetear que soy muy celoso..!Eh¡

Mmmm…pues le diré a Archie que me presente algún amigo…porque mi novio…no me atiende…como vez…

No, te atrevas Candice White….ya me conoces cuando se me sube los Grandchester…no respondo…

Jajajaja…ah verdad…

Malcriada, pecosa

Malcriado, engreído…

Realmente Terry adoraba a su pecosa….cada día la amaba más…ya deseaba terminar su carrera aunque el seria el siguiente duque por sucesión era muy rico, él deseaba hacer todo por el mismo, pero eso si apenas terminaran sus estudios le pediría matrimonio a esa diosa pecosita…ella seria suya…para siempre…,le enardecía el alma y el cuerpo que por mas intentos , ella no daba su brazo a torcer, su pureza e inocencia le fascinaba…sería una digna señora grandchester…a sus padres les fascino también cuando se las presento, y aunque el duque era un poco snob la belleza y dulzura de Candy lo había conquistado, para su madre la otrora actriz de Hollywood, Eleonor Baycker le parecía su contraparte perfecta para su Terry…ella sí que lograba domar a ese rebelde….

En fin…sabía que Candy era incapaz de faltarle…y que le valiera apenas se enteró que Niel Legan andaba rondándola, le dio una golpiza a el, que duro semanas sin ir a la universidad, era conocido el temperamento del "duque" como le llamaban…era muy posesivo con Candy…

Así que después de un beso muy tierno por parte de ella y sumamente apasionado por parte del….se despidieron hasta el próximo lunes…aunque ambos tristes nunca se oponían…a su preparación primero los estudios y luego todo lo demás…

Candy llego a la casa pony como ella le decía a su casa..

Tías ya llegue….

Había un recado…

Queridas Candy y Annie

Hay estofado en la nevera caliéntenlo y coman nosotras vamos a buscar unas costuras , en la mansión de unas personas que nos recomendó el padre Benito, dicen que son gente de mucha alcurnia, así que no nos esperen, si van a salir favor de dejar dicho y no lleguen tarde.

Con amor sus tías…

¡Perfecto!…comeré sola…esta Annie no ha llegado seguro esta con Archie…..no se despegan….

Y así la pecosa comió, lavo la vajilla y se fue a su recamara…

Al entrar el aroma a maderas….a sándalo…

Saco de su bolsa escolar…la escultura…

Apenas comenzaba…era un busto…la maestra le había dicho que lo haría a tamaño normal…que estatura le pondría….

Mm…¡ahhh!, Eres tan hermoso…pareces un príncipe, un ángel...…

De pronto fijo su mirada en los ojos de su escultura…un imán atraía su mirada….sus labios temblaban…su cuerpo estaba tenso y…sin pensarlo…

Puso sus labios en los labios de la escultura….

Al sentir la masa fría e inerte. Reacciono

¡Pero que demonio me sucede¡

¡Yo bese…a este pedazo de arcilla…!

¿Y me gusto?...

Continuara….


End file.
